1999
by charredred
Summary: ″Okay, so, like, who the hell is that geek staring at me from across the room? Well, not staring actually, more like gazing. Drooling. Like, EW. What was his name again...wasn’t it something like Seth Cohen?" A little one-shot for Summereth fans.


**Disclaimer: **I have nothing related to The O.C. Which is a pity.

**A/N:** Oh-kayyy so my graceful comeback to this site was quite unsuccessful. Who cares? lol. So many things have changed since I left his site back in '05—there were no RyanTaylor fics (an obvious reason loll), Kandy fics were minor, and dark fics were in fashion (haha). I was quite surprised when I came back to Fluff's in fashion, eh? lol. Not many people supporting Ryan and Marissa...lol. But I guess it's inevitable.

Here's a one-shot for Sethummer (Summereth w/e lol) fans.

* * *

**1999**

* * *

_Okay, so, like, who the hell is that geek staring at me from __across__ the room? Well, not staring actually, more like gazing. As if he__'__s looking at a giant __parfait__. Drooling. __Like, _EW_. Seriously, __I'__m an inch away from throwing up.  
__D__oesn__'__t he know the rules of socialism or what? Geeks aren__'__t supposed to look at me like that. Only cute boys who are actually_ able_ to date me.  
__W__hat was his name again...wasn__'__t it something like Seth Cohen? __I__ can__'__t believe __I__ even remember his damn name, it must be a miracle, or __I__ must be losing my mind.  
__Wait. __Is__n__'__t he that guy who__'__s been having a major crush for me for like, _forever? _W__ell then of course __I__ remember his _name. _I__t__'__s just his _name_, goddammit. __A__nd thanks to him __I __haven__'__t been concentrating on class at all, __I__ can feel his stare burning a hole into the side of my head. __I'__ve gotta do something.  
__S__o __I__ glare at him. Oh-kay, he just looked away looking quite flustered, and he__'__s fidgeting. __O__h great. __T__hat better be the end.  
__I__ can__'__t believe __I__ attract so many guys... __I__ must be a boy magnet or something._

A 12 year old Summer Roberts rolled her eyes dramatically and resumed looking at the blackboard, sort-of listening to the teacher's gabbling. A moment later she felt Seth Cohen's stare again, but she was too tired to be pissed off anymore. David Roger's party held the night before had exhausted her. Last night she had seen it all. She had seen her boyfriend kissing a girl from her clique.  
She cursed under her breath and tried to concentrate on the graph and the explanation written on the board, but her mind seemed to wonder away somewhere else. She usually didn't care about class at all. But today, everything was different. She'd play last night's scene over and over again and she'd feel her eyes water with tears. She needed to concentrate on something other than the party and the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her.  
So maybe Seth Cohen was helping her out.

She exhaled deeply to calm herself.

Meanwhile, a very mesmerised Seth Cohen—aka The Geek, or The Loner, if not The Nobody—was staring at a very annoyed Summer Roberts. Watching. Gazing. However you say it.

And he wondered.

_W__ow...she__'__s so beautiful. __J__ust look at those deep brown eyes, those full lips, the lustrous __brunette __hair...__ I mean, seriously. __H__ow many times during your lifetime will you find a beauty like __that__. See? __I__t__'__s more of a statement more than a question. And even if it _was_ a question it__'__ll be a rhetorical one.  
__The amazing thing about Summer is that she is_ always_ pretty. __E__ven when she was saying __"__Eww!__"__, or even when she was pissed off. __Actually, __I__ saw her today during lunchtime, her eyes were watery. __I__ heard she was cheated on by her boyfriend, you know, at David Roger__'__s party. Nothing ever good happens there anyway.  
__I__ wish __I__ could go out with her and make her realise that __I__ wasn__'__t all that a nobody. __I__ wish __I__ could have just one chance. __I__ wonder why __I'__m a 'Nobody' anyway. Am __I__ that bad? _

_And even if I _am _a nobody, __I__ was still allowed to think about her, look at her and fantasize about her, right? __S__o, that__'__s what __I'__ll do. __I'__ll do that. __N__o one__'__s able to look into my brain anyway, well if there was a psychic in this school it__'__ll be a completely different story...  
__Okay so __I__'__ve never talked to her. __B__ut __I__ had a crush on her since fifth__ grade. __A__nd __I'__ve remembered everything she ever did, at least at school, __'__cause you know, if __I__ knew what she did at home, it__'__ll make me a stalker. __A__nd __I'__m not a stalker, __I'__m completely fine and healthy. __I'__m just undeniably in love with Summer Roberts. _

_I even remember the words to her poem. __"__I Wish I Was A Mermaid__". __I__ wish I was a mermaid and was friends with all the fish..._

He wished. And wondered, and rambled on to himself. He knew it was just impossible to date Summer Roberts let alone actually talk to her. He _was_ an outsider after all—he didn't have that many friends, he was constantly being ignored by his crush, and some didn't even know his name.

The minutes passed by. Summer tried to concentrate on something else but couldn't, and found herself on the verge of tears; Seth continued on gazing at Summer like an idiot (others thought he was just gazing into space, but wondered why he was slightly drooling). The ring of the bell woke Seth up from his fantasies, and gave Summer a perfect chance to rush over to the girls' bathroom.

But of course, she couldn't. She bumped into the one and only Seth Cohen, who had been in her way. They looked at each other for a slight moment.

_Oh god! __I'__ve bumped into Summer! What should __I__ do? Look away? __Or talk?!_

He wrung his hands nervously. "Hey Summer..."

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes.

_P__erfect, just what __I__ need. __A__ geek__'__s rant._

"You looked really sad today...I mean, well I wasn't you know, staring at you the whole time during lunch, I just kinda saw you all teary, well anyway, you alright?" he said nervously in one single breath.

_I can__'__t believe __I'__m talking to her! Where__'__s all this courage from? Dude, this is such a miracle!_

Summer was slightly surprised. No one had asked her why she was sad today, and even if he was a geek, Seth's words moved her a little.

Seth could have sworn he saw her smile. Not a big one, but a small smirk.

"Yeah, whatever."

She swiftly strode past him and hurried along the corridor to her boyfriend.

_I__'__ve made up my mind.  
__I am _so _going to dump him. __H__e__'__s not worth all this._

Seth was delirious. He had been so close to Summer at that moment.

_God, __I__ can__'__t believe it...__wow...__ Is this a dream?_

He pinched himself.

_Ow..._

Little did he know that in four years time, Summer Roberts was going to be undeniably in love with him.

* * *

_"__Cohen, you are being an _imbecile!_"_

_"__Yeah __I__ know Summer, an adorable imbecile__."_

_Summer rolled her eyes._

_"__We have undeniable chemistry.__"_

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me if you hated it, tell me if you liked it. A writer is nothing without his or her readers, and a writer won't become any better without critics. You will _never_ know what a review means to me.

_Review, or __I'__ll track you down..._

:P

**P.S. **Thank you to **SketchyCord **for pointing out the embarrassing mistakes.


End file.
